


【蓝莓波斯】特殊服务

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Relationships: Blue/Edge, Sanspapy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【蓝莓波斯】特殊服务

蓝莓波斯

*

烟枪躺在沙发上，突然感觉身体被剧烈摇晃，睁开眼睛发现自家兄弟正站在沙发旁。  
  
“帕派瑞斯！”小伙子大声说，挥舞双手，“紧急情况！紧急情况！”  
  
“有人类来了？”  
  
“不！你有没有看今天的《地底日报》？”蓝莓说，“第三面第六行，你快看最新研究！”  
  
烟枪拿来报纸。  
  
“——三十岁之前还是处男会变成魔法师？这是谁写的？”   
  
“不知道。”蓝莓露出惊恐的表情：“但华丽的杉斯不能变成魔法师。”  
  
烟枪吐出一团烟。  
  
“放心啦兄弟，你还没到三十岁，再说你本来就会用魔法，我也会，女王也会……难不成女王也是处男？”  
  
“帕派瑞斯！你怎么能开我未来上司的玩笑，这就是你对待问题的态度？我代替她批评你一下。”  
  
蓝莓痛心疾首，“不过，还好你有我，世界上最华丽而周到的杉斯。”他拿出一张纸片，“我和Fell兄交流了这个问题，他说有了这个，一切问题都会迎刃而解。”  
  
烟枪微笑，“什么好东西，快给你兄弟看看。”  
  
“一张魔法卡片，上面有一串神秘数字。”  
  
看见上面的姑娘，烟枪烟掉在地上，笑容消失。  
  
“不……呃，兄弟，我想这不是魔法，而是违法。”  
  
“怎么会？Fell兄告诉我，他们那里都是这么摆脱处男之身——方便，快捷，迅速……这些不都是我的代名词吗？”  
  
“不，有时候迅速并不是好事，”  
  
出于兄弟情谊，烟枪断不能眼见兄弟打电话：“你朋友说的，他还说什么了？”  
  
“报他的名字打十一折。”  
  
烟枪直起身，轻松拿过那张罪恶的卡片举过头顶。  
  
“嘿！还给我！”  
  
“到此为止了，兄弟，这方法并不可行。”  
  
“我觉得你可以去人民公园相亲角报个名，”他说，“你想想，凭你和施瓦辛格一样的超酷魅力体魄，怎么会愁找不到女朋友呢？”  
  
  
*  
  
这话说的确实很有道理，蓝莓想，但效率太低了。卡片被拿走不要紧，其上数字早已经生根于机智的蓝莓心中。他算着懒兄弟出门买烟(今天就让他放纵一回)，在转盘座机输入号码。  
  
那边立即被接通起来。  
  
“哈喽呀？”  
  
蓝莓突然支支吾吾，也忘了提介绍骨，“你，你好！”  
  
那边听见是个小男生，像是忍不住笑了一声，“哦，来找姑娘？”  
  
“…没错，”也不能说的这么直白，“但不仅仅如此，还是为了华丽的杉斯的华丽前程。”  
  
“…要什么样的？御姐系？”  
  
啥叫御姐系啊？蓝莓脸热脖子粗，半个字都说不出来，“呃，我……”他想了想，语气如临大敌，“有，有没有喜欢塔可的。”  
  
“？”……  
  
撂下听筒，蓝莓按捺住激动，长舒一口气。不愧是他，遇见什么问题都能完美解决。现在，只需要等着——  
  
敲门声响起来，蓝莓差点从沙发上摔下去。  
  
没听错吧，这么迅速？他飞快整理自己的围巾，不确定自己有没有准备好，又转念一想，华丽的杉斯没有准备不好这一说。  
  
小年轻打开门。  
  
站在他面前的是高挑辣妹，正一只手靠着骨盆，不耐烦地盯着他，似乎嫌蓝莓开门太慢。他上衣很短，蓝莓的脸正好对上辣妹的脊椎，骷髅他见过，这么辣的，没有。  
  
他脸热的比电热毯还急，这就是御姐系？  
  
“呃，你好！我是……”  
  
那骨像没听见似的直接进了家门，“在哪干活？”  
  
什，什么。这么热情？想到马上可能会出现的场景，蓝莓简直快说不出话来，“别，别这么心急！我的朋友！我们可以，可以先从聊聊开始……你喜欢塔可吗？”  
  
此时对方像看神经病一样烦躁地盯着他，没有回答问题。  
  
“你觉得我很闲？恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯一天到晚都有很多事情要做。”  
  
他简直要逼近过来了，“所以，快点，告诉我，厕所在哪儿？快他妈带我去那里。”  
  
即使不说，紧张已经写在小年轻脸上，其实他更想在房间干活，可不能和辣妹讲道理。  
  
他抑制住激动领辣妹进了厕所。来者立即张望四处，蓝莓站在一旁，低着头看自己的手指。  
  
他忽然问，“你叫什么名字？”  
  
对方回过身瞥他一眼，“这很重要？”  
  
“当，当然！华丽的杉斯可以先告诉你我的名字，虽然…呃，我想你已经知道了，那你叫什么？”  
  
“帕派瑞斯，你可以叫我Edge——啧，从哪儿开始？”  
  
他又抬头看了看，“上去搞得加钱，这事不要想我给你打折。”  
  
什么！  
  
蓝莓大惊，突然忘记该怎么讲话，“不-不用上去搞！”  
  
他又突然想到，“你你认识一个叫Fell的骨吗……”  
  
Edge眼色一变。  
  
“你认识那废物家伙？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
辣妹看起来突然不耐烦到极致。  
  
“你想通过和我套近乎让我给你折扣？”他扯起蓝莓的领子威胁，蓝莓能闻见从对岸飘来的淡淡的洗衣粉味。  
  
“…我不是这个意思！”  
  
“好，你最好不是。”  
  
蓝莓放开他。没注意到小年轻简直快要过载，下一秒抓住他的手。  
  
“妈的，你干什么！”  
  
“华丽的杉斯不能变成魔法师，Edge先生，”蓝莓无辜道，“我们开始吧——你也是处男吗？”  
  
“关你屁事啊！快放开我！”  
  
这小鬼力气大的惊人，不愧在幼儿园时期就是运动会铅球项目卫冕冠军。Edge使劲挣脱两下，没想到被矮骷髅轻轻松松钻了空子。  
  
处男不知道该摸哪里，扒了裤子看见那骨的老二耷拉着，带着点包茎，灵魂也露出来了，粉色的阴蒂刚好被包裹住。  
  
Edge挣脱不开反而被矮子围堵，惊讶随即转为愤怒。  
  
“你到底想干什么？”他吼。  
  
蓝莓热着脸只装作没听见， 他几乎立即勃起了。Edge还没有，于是他鬼使神差地握住那根老二，两根手指轻轻把Edge的包皮向下滑。举动令“我要杀了你”的后半句变成带着喘息的呻吟。  
  
“你他妈不，不许碰我！”  
  
龟头刚露出后异常敏感，Edge连自慰都很少做，更不要说这个。蓝莓用拇指轻轻摩擦，见他扭着腰躲。  
  
“呃，我…只是想帮帮你。”  
  
Edge眯起眼睛，冷笑道，“你现在放开，我还可以通知人收你全尸。”  
  
这是什么台词，太酷了吧！蓝莓心里咯噔一下，他没再用手指直接碰那处，隔着包皮轻轻撸动几下，那根不情愿的老二竟略微抬起头来，前液打湿他的粗短的指尖。  
  
蓝莓甚是欣慰，“你硬了，Edge。”  
  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
  
蓝莓闭了嘴，摸够了前面才发现后面的灵魂所在，被指尖轻触几下开始楚楚可怜地瑟缩，看起来不像是经常做。  
  
Edge咬着牙要打人，一拳在他探入两根手指同时没了气势。  
  
“朋友，你这里……”蓝莓紧张地看别处，“好，好湿啊。”  
  
不知道碰到哪里，凶狠的辣妹突然抓住他胳膊，刚才的狠话一半吞回肋骨间。呼吸紊乱地回头看他，神情渐渐凝固。  
  
随即什么东西正抵在他的灵魂口上。  
  
“我杀了你！”  
  
“嘿！请别这么大火气，Edge，我会很温柔的。”蓝莓深情道。  
  
“你——”  
  
听起来不是温不温柔的事情。  
  
蓝莓果然先没进去，他先在外面蹭蹭，里面夹不住的淫水突然流得很欢快，顺着老二径流而下，酥麻的感觉令Edge发出压抑的哼声，蓝莓猜测他可以了，龟头稍稍向里面滑入一截。  
  
Edge抽气，指尖抠住墙壁上的水泥缝。他眼里下意识的只剩下惊恐，“进，进不去的。”  
  
“别怕朋友，我会轻轻的。”  
  
蓝莓没在忍耐的年纪。Edge肋骨贴着衣服挨上冰冷的陶瓷面砖，还是从后面被压着操了进去。  
  
龟头挤开高热湿滑的甬道，处男很绅士地没进完，忍着不射出来地轻轻动几下，辣妹腿软得不行，挣扎地想躲。  
  
他们在拥挤的厕所里换了个面对面的姿势，高骷髅只能被蓝莓拖起屁骨，蓝莓边操还过来亲他，只亲到了颧骨——Edge恨恨地撇过头去，只在下次被顶到花心时模糊了凶狠的愤怒。  
  
被和身高完全不相符尺寸的老二反复干进去，他完全被钉住了，顶端的液体顺着柱身甜蜜地向下流，部分弄湿了对方的衣服。比小穴颜色略浅的阴蒂被顶的激凸，蓝莓突然感觉新奇，用食指和中指对着那处揉了揉。  
  
立竿见影，盘着他的腿根被激的发抖，Edge闷声抓住蓝莓，额头靠上他肩头：  
  
“哈…不要再…再这样碰我。”  
  
“可你看起来很舒服。”蓝莓被缠得喘粗气，在他脑侧讲话，纯真的下流，“你下面在贴着吸我。”  
  
“……别、别说了。”  
  
“你真美，Edge，我想亲你。”  
  
“不要，呜，不行……”  
  
“诶？你别哭啊！我不是故意要……。”  
  
“我才没哭，你给我等、等着！唔你…你慢一点——”  
  
Edge身体不听使唤地脆弱发抖，看起来快要到极限。蓝莓被他吸的头晕眼花，只知道用老二往最深处顶。他感觉肩上的手忽然抓紧，某次进去时，Edge昂起头发出呜咽声，一塌糊涂的开始高潮，可却还自己捂着嘴。蓝莓拉开他的手亲他，Edge这次乖了，湿着眼睛接受了这个吻。  
  
终于完事。蓝莓热着脸抽出老二时穴口还时不时地抽搐，那骨没回过劲来。蓝莓只好把他抱回了自己房间，放在他酷毙了的汽车床上。  
  
小年轻舒了口气，这样子就不会变成魔法师了吧，他已经不是处男——  
  
门铃响了起来。  
  
蓝莓一愣，随即整理起裤子去开门。门口站着美女一枚，穿着紫色小香风外套，此时冲他抛媚眼。  
  
“哈喽，小帅哥～”  
  
蓝莓突然心生不妙，“呃，朋友，你找哪位？”  
  
“不是你叫的特殊服务？”  
  
气氛沉默两秒，两位表情堪称精彩。  
  
蓝莓下巴差点砸在地上，语塞起来，“天！如果你是，那…那那那Edge他是来干什么的啊！”  
  
“什么？还有别人？”御姐系抱起双肘打量他，笑眯眯的。  
  
“3p要额外给人家加钱哈。”  
  
*  
  
冤屈的骷髅实在是不明白，他咬牙切齿地穿上裤子，心里把蓝莓揍了一万次。  
  
——作为家政公司员工，他早上连饭都没有吃完就接到电话说有家住户水管爆掉需要检修。伟大的帕派瑞斯工作绝不拖沓，飞快提起五金箱往目的地查看情况。却没想到敲开门业主还对他没由来的性骚扰。  
  
他就是来修个水管…妈的！日子还过不过了！  
  
如果他没看错门牌号就不会这样。  


fin

加油！打工人！


End file.
